


Cвет солнца, Тепло огня, Сияние звезд

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Раскрытие личностей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Адриан знает, что он не должен этого делать. Адриан знает, что будут последствия и Адриан знает, что это, вероятно, плохая идея, но Адриана здесь нет. На этой крыше есть только Кот. И Кот устал, глядя на эту неземную девушку, каждым фибром своего существа ощущать, что он должен оставить все позади и воспользоваться шансом сделать хоть что-то, чтобы быть с ней.И он делает.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunlight, Firelight, Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204996) by [adjit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjit/pseuds/adjit). 



Адриан не знает, как он здесь оказался. Он помнит, как захлопнул за собой дверь, трансформировался и побежал (бежал, бежал и бежал, пока не опустилась ночь, и он перестал понимать, где находится). Он не может объяснить, как оказался на крыше дома своей одноклассницы, одноклассницы, которую он едва знал. (Парень думал, что хорошо ее знает как Адриан, но встретившись с ней в облике Нуара, понимает, что ему будет дозволено узнать ее намного лучше, будучи в кошачьем облике.)  
  
Он собирается уходить, но останавливается, услышав шорох позади и тихое восклицание. Обернувшись, он видит Маринетт. Она одета в слишком большой для нее свитер и прижимает к груди дымящуюся кружку, тревожно глядя на него. Адриан хочет сбежать, Адриан хочет скрыться и не дать этой встрече случиться, но когда Маринетт шепчет: Кот?.. — он просто не может не ухмыльнуться и слегка ей поклониться.  
  
— Привет, принцесса, — нахально отвечает он, запирая Адриана на замок и позволяя Коту перехватить контроль.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — она, паникуя, смотрит по сторонам в поиске несуществующей опасности, что он не может сдержать смешок.  
  
— Разве я не могу посетить прекрасную леди в середине ночи просто так?  
  
Маринетт начинает закатывать глаза, но тут же одергивает себя и отводит взгляд в сторону. Когда она начинает говорить - ее почти не слышно. Он думает, что он и не должен этого слышать.  
  
— У тебя нет никакой причины приходить ко мне, если...  
  
— Если? — переспрашивает он после нескольких секунд молчания. Она вскидывает голову, словно успела забыть, что он здесь.  
  
— Что происходит? — с опаской спрашивает она, наконец, выйдя на террасу. Она подходит ближе, его молчание — это не ответ. Но ему нечего ответить, потому что даже он сам не может понять себя. Она смотрит на него в течение нескольких долгих секунд, стоя, может быть, даже слишком близко, и задумчивые морщинки пролегают на ее лбу. Нахмурившись еще больше, прежде чем принять решение, Маринетт наклоняет голову, моргает, и тихо спрашивает:  
  
— Кот, все в порядке?  
  
Адриан смотрит на ее озабоченное лицо, и осознает, почему оказался именно на ее крыше. Потому, тихо наблюдая за ней, он понял, что Маринетт будет смотреть на него с искренней заботой, предложит свою помощь, даже если бы видела его впервые. То, что она отнесётся с заботой даже к такому незнакомцу в маске, как он.  
  
Так что он принимает шанс, и тихо качает головой. Он не говорит этого вслух (потому что не может сказать вслух, когда все происходит по-настоящему, и он больше не может бежать). И Маринетт его понимает, больше ничего у него не спрашивая.  
  
Она предлагает ему кружку. — Хочешь согреться?  
  
Адриан смотрит на кружку, на пар, поднимающийся туманными клочьями, а затем поднимает взгляд на Маринетт, слегка подрагивающую от холода даже в свитере, и качает головой.  
  
— Я не могу принять тепло от вас, принцесса, — отвечает он, собираясь уходить. Она смотрит ему вслед, снова хмурясь, и Адриан хочет сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы не доставлять ей неприятности. — Оставляю вас.  
  
Она смотрит на него, как будто пытается понять, что происходит, но Кот исчезает в ночи, прежде чем она поймет, что это было.  


***

  
  
Он возвращается спустя несколько дней. Чтобы извиниться, говорит он себе, но разум намекает ему, что это ложь. Маринетт уже сидит там, глядя на небо. Звезды невозможно увидеть в городе, но девушка полностью ушла в себя, поэтому это не имеет значения. Кот мягко приземляется на крышу, и все его планы рушатся в тот момент, когда она замечает его и ее лицо светлеет. Неожиданно, она словно затмевает все своей улыбкой. Маринетт всегда улыбается, как будто не может контролировать эмоции, может быть слишком широко, в отличие от его дежурных улыбок. И ее улыбка самая прекрасная из всех, что он когда-либо видел.  
  
— Кот, я не думала, что ты вернешься, — говорит она, вставая и подходя к нему с кружкой в руке. Сегодня она только в пижаме, завернулась в одеяло и выглядит непринужденно.  
  
— Ах, я уже говорил, что не могу ничего у тебя взять?  
  
— Все нормально, я сделала две, — улыбается она, толкая кружку ему в руки.  
  
— Ты сказала, что не думала, что я вернусь, — выгибая бровь, отвечает он. Она тихо смеется, немного сконфуженно, но не настолько, как он привык ее видеть.  
  
— Я хотела быть готовой, если ты все-таки придешь… Теплые напитки в холодные ночи заставляют меня чувствовать себя лучше. Возьми.  
  
Он берет кружку, а она кивает и возвращается на свое место, беря вторую кружку и закутываясь в одеяло. Адриан следует за ней, неуверенный в своих действиях и не понимающий ее поступков. Ему хочется узнать больше о Маринетт, и понимая, что не может это сделать как Адриан, он просто принимает данную возможность, как должное. (О, позже он это поймет. А сейчас он думает лишь о тепле, исходящем от кружки в руках и от улыбки Маринетт.)  
  
— Я чувствовала себя глупо, делая по две кружки каждый вечер. Но теперь я рада, что не бросила эту затею, — признается Маринетт, глядя на кружку с легкой улыбкой. Она замолкает, и ее улыбка становится более задумчивой. И лишь на секунду она задерживает на нем взгляд.  
  
Адриан теряется, не зная, что она имеет в виду. Но, главное, что он сейчас рядом с ней. Он делает пару глотков, игнорируя короткие взгляды Маринетт. Спокойно допивая чай, он представлял собой самого тихого Кота Нуара на свете, что отражается недоумением на лице Маринетт, чего он не замечает. Отставив кружку, он встает и хмурится.  
  
— Извини меня, — Маринетт смотрит на него, тоже нахмурившись, хоть и по другой причине.  
  
— Я… так и не поняла, зачем ты тогда пришел. И я не знаю, почему ты вернулся. Но если ты вдруг захочешь провести свой вечер со случайной девушкой, знай, что она не будет тебя останавливать.  
  
— Ты не случайная, — все, что он может ответить, и они оба смущаются. Кот салютует, улыбаясь на прощание. Она по-прежнему выглядит обеспокоенной, когда он уходит, и он не знает, что с этим делать.  


***

  
  
Он приходит к ней каждый вечер, и это вскоре превращается в привычку. Она всегда его ждет, добродушно принимая, но выглядит смущенной и немного обеспокоенной. Адриан не знает почему, но когда он начинает говорить, просто не может остановиться. Их разговоры полны флирта, подшучиваний и обсуждения личных проблем. Все это смешивается вместе, привнося смысл в их встречи. Его рассказы о личной жизни достаточно расплывчаты, чтобы не дать ей понять, кто он, но все равно глубоко личные. Сначала Маринетт обескуражена, но она делает все, чтобы поддержать его. Так как однажды, она спрашивает:  
  
— Почему бы тебе не поговорить об этом с Ледибаг? — она не смотрит на него, когда спрашивает, и Адриан думает, это потому что она устала от него? Рядом с ней он мечется между личностями Кота и Адриана, но в такие моменты находит защиту в Нуаре.  
  
— Почему ты думаешь, что я этого не делал? — лукаво спрашивает он. Маринетт отвечает не сразу, сильнее натягивая на себя одеяло.  
  
— А ты делаешь?   
  
— Ах, я что, слышу нотки ревности? Не бойся, Принцесса, ты единственная, с кем я делюсь своими секретами, — его голос звучит наигранно бодро, но тем не менее, он говорит правду.  
  
— Так почему ты для этого нашел себе девушку, когда у тебя есть напарница? — на это он вздыхает, потому что он давно понял, как легко она противостоит его флирту, и также иногда нуждается в том, чтобы он был с ней серьезен.  
  
— Ледибаг… она… как солнце. Ее не должны волновать проблемы простых смертных. — Адриан надеется, что это прозвучало не очень пафосно. И терпит неудачу.  
  
— Она беспокоится за тебя, Кот, — она повысила голос, полная решимости что-то доказать.  
  
— Я знаю, — отвечает он. К сожалению, они оба знают, что на самом деле означают эти слова. (И этого недостаточно.)  
  
Она смотрит на него так, будто ее сердце разрывается, и Кот пытается улыбнуться, но не может заставить себя лгать ей.  
  
Маринетт наклоняется к нему, заключая в объятия. Он кладет голову ей на грудь и слышит шепот: «Прости меня». (И пусть он не мог себе представить, за что она извиняется, ему кажется, что в ее объятиях все становится немного лучше.)  


***

  
  
После этой ночи, Маринетт держит дистанцию, глядя на него с таким потерянным выражением лица каждый раз, когда думает, что он не видит этого. Адриан считает, что пора прекратить ночные посещения. Но, в конечном итоге, она приходит для себя к какому-то решению, становится ближе к нему и как-то счастливее. И он радуется, потому что понимает, что никогда не будет в состоянии остановить себя от ночных прогулок на ее крышу. Он начинает жить ради улыбки, которой Маринетт приветствовала его, ее взгляда, когда он говорит что-то глупое, и странной симпатии, проникающей в него все больше и больше.  
  
Она смеется над какой-то шуткой, заражая его весельем, что он может лишь присоединиться. Ее счастливый смех зажигает тепло в груди, и это нельзя игнорировать. Они смеются, опираясь друг о друга и пытаясь успокоить дыхание, а их лица так близко друг к другу.  
  
Адриан знает, что он не должен этого делать. Адриан знает, что будут последствия и Адриан знает, что это, вероятно, плохая идея, но Адриана здесь нет. На этой крыше есть только Кот. И Кот устал, глядя на эту неземную девушку, каждым фибром своего существа ощущать, что он должен оставить все позади и воспользоваться шансом сделать хоть что-то, чтобы быть с ней рядом.  
  
И он делает. Наклоняется вперед и касается губ Маринетт. Один раз, два раза, медленно, чувственно и сладко. Он обхватывает ладонями ее щеки и прижимается лбом к ее лбу, закрывая глаза и ожидая отказа, который он так привык получать. (Только не от Маринетт, милой, доброй Маринетт, которая пристально вглядывалась в него, будто смотрит в самую глубь и не видит ничего, кроме звезд. Отказ будет болезненным.)  
  
Она замирает, но не отталкивает, и когда он открывает глаза, то видит ее — ошарашенную, но источающую какое-то благоговение и… желание, может быть, но он и близко не может прочесть ее так, как ему хотелось бы, и он не хочет ее напугать, поэтому он улыбается и начинает отстраняться.  
  
Но его останавливает ее рука на его талии. Глаза Маринетт горят упрямой решимостью, которая обычно похоронена где-то внутри, но сейчас она клокочет, выплескиваясь в каждое движение. Она притягивает его ближе и прижимается на мгновение к его губам, словно отвечая на так и незаданный им вопрос.  
  
Смех облегчения вырывается из груди, его руки на ее бедрах, а его губы полностью захвачены ею. И он прижимается к ней всё ближе и ближе, пока уже просто не может никуда сдвинуться. Он едва держит свои губы на ее сквозь улыбку и смех, но упорствует, чувствуя улыбку и на ее губах. Она отвечает охотно, обвивая руки вокруг его шеи и перебирая его волосы, и когда его смех прорывается наружу, она делает крошечный хриплый вздох, когда их губы размыкаются, и он хочет слышать это _снова и снова_ , ощущая себя собственником и эгоистом, но ему наплевать, потому что он готов столкнуться со всем злом этого мира ради этого момента.  
  
Она совсем немного отстраняется, все еще вжимаясь в него телом, лицо горит красным и она покусывает припухшие губы, смотря на него. Нуар понимает, что она хочет что-то сказать, но он не может не подумать, что вместо этого он хочет сам прикусить ей губу. Он наклоняется и оставляет легкий поцелуй на ее ключице, чувствуя, как все ее тело напрягается в ожидании. Он усмехается и оставляет дорожку из поцелуев вдоль шеи и линии подбородка, едва касаясь, а она будоражится все больше и больше, судя по невнятным вздохам каждый раз, когда он чуть сильнее прижимается к коже. Когда он, наконец, достигает ее щеки, такой теплой и красной, то чуть-чуть отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Слегка растрепанная и густо покрасневшая, Маринетт очаровывает своим свечением. Адриан считает, что Ледибаг прекрасна, как солнце, и поэтому он не может смотреть на нее слишком долго. Маринетт не была солнцем. Она была огнем, всегда горящим и освещающим все вокруг, источающим тепло и свет вокруг себя. (Все это время он любил солнечный свет, не осознавая, что иногда ему так нужен комфорт домашнего очага. Он не знает, когда Маринетт стала для него домом, но знает, что ему с ней очень хорошо, и удивляется, как он этого раньше не замечал.)  
  
Она смотрит куда-то влево, поэтому он бережно подносит руку к её лицу и поворачивая ее к себе. Она тихо ахает, видя выражение его лица, и смотрит на него в ожидании следующего шага, но он не в силах оторваться от ее глаз, и просто продолжает смотреть на нее.  
  
Она приподнимается, целует его чуть ниже уголка рта и грустно улыбается, что растерянный Адриан хочет стереть это выражение с ее лица. Она мягко берет его ладонь, переплетая пальцы, а он смотрит на их соединенные руки мягким взглядом, пока не осознает, что она указывает на его кольцо.  
  
— Я мог бы остаться, — шепчет он, предлагая ей весь свой мир в этих словах.  
  
Но она только сжимает его руку и кладет голову ему на грудь. Он реагирует, не задумываясь, и заключает ее в объятия, словно это самая естественная вещь в мире.  
  
— Не сегодня, — отвечает она столь же тихо. Нуар слышит отказ, но когда смотрит вниз на ее улыбающееся лицо, то видит несказанное вслух обещание _продолжения_ , и поэтому отпускает. Она выпутывается из его объятий, но они продолжают держаться за руки. Она задумчиво на них смотрит, а потом позволяет улыбке осветить ее лицо, как лучику солнца: теплому, красочному и захватывающему.  
  
Адриан не мог удержаться, не мог остановить себя. Наклониться и захватить ее губы в последний раз, так мягко и сладко, но он первый разрывает поцелуй. Он усмехается, сжав руку в последний раз, прежде чем отпустить, и, наконец, уходит, бросаясь прочь в ночь и радуясь, что оставил за собой последнее слово.  
  
Она смотрит ему вслед, пальцами слегка касаясь губ и румянец постепенно сходит с ее лица. Она задается вопросом, считается ли это обманом, быть с ним, как Маринетт, но наконец-то удовлетворяет себя тихим ответом без ответа. Она достаточно доверяет Коту, чтобы позволить себе не доверять их ситуации. Они с этим разберутся, в конце концов. Ведь они всегда так и делают.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Нуар возвращается следующей ночью, Маринетт сидит на своем обычном месте, укутавшись в плед, смотрит вдаль и мягко улыбается. Он приземляется позади нее, так тихо, чтобы она не заметила его присутствия, а затем наклоняется. 

— Добрый вечер, Маринетт, — нежно мурлычет он ей на ухо, и это звучит так интимно, что реакция не заставляет себя долго ждать. Девушка покрывается румянцем, смотрит, широко распахнув глаза, столь виноватым взглядом, что тут же отворачивается от него.

— П-привет, Кот, — отвечает она, а он не упускает из виду, что дыхание ее на секунду прервалось, а в голосе проскочили высокие нотки. Она смущена и это восхитительно. Адриан и раньше видел ее смущенной, и всегда задавался вопросом, что может быть на уме у этой девушки. Но сейчас она смущена именно перед Котом. Он ухмыляется.

— И это все приветствия, что я получаю после прошлой ночи? — его низкий голос раздается у самого уха девушки. Ее лицо вспыхивает, и она энергично мотает головой, все еще не поднимая взгляда. Он хотел лишь подразнить ее, но она еще не показывала себя с такой стороны, и он не может не воспользоваться ситуацией.

— И-Извини, я ничего не сделала попить сегодня…

Кот придвигается настолько близко, насколько это возможно, и чувствует, как девушка напрягается. Но не останавливается на достигнутом. Он оползает ее вокруг и протягивает руку, слегка поворачивая ее голову так, чтобы они встретились взглядом. Она смотрит ему прямо в глаза, потом на мгновение опускает веки вниз, а потом снова поднимает взгляд. Это не остается незамеченным. Ухмылка Кота растет и растет.

— Может, у тебя есть что-то послаще для меня?

Девушка, пискнув, пытается натянуть одеяло на пылающее лицо, и он хотел было посмеяться над ее реакцией, сидя на краю покрывала, но резкое движение последнего опрокидывает его на спину. На секунду он теряется и умолкает, а Маринетт, выглядывая из кокона и видя, что натворила, сбрасывает одеяло и кидается к нему.

— О, боже, прости…

Он пытается сдержать смех, видя ее, нависшую над ним с обеспокоенным выражением лица, и щеками по-прежнему полыхающими огненно-красным. Он лежит с серьезным лицом, пока Маринетт продолжает взволнованные причитания, и ждет подходящего момента. Когда она успокаивается, он резко меняет положение, нависая над девушкой. Нуар, явно веселясь, располагает колени по обе стороны от нее, и Маринетт смотрит на него снизу вверх с почти комичным выражением лица. Он наклоняется, проводит пальцем по ее подбородку, и слегка нажимает на него. Ее рот быстро закрывается, а потом она смущенно прикрывает лицо руками. Кот смотрит на нее, желая понять, почему же она так застенчива из-за него сегодня, и думает, что хочет, чтобы она оставалась такой подольше.

— Вы были не так застенчивы вчера, моя принцесса, — шепчет он ей на ухо, а она глядит на него, слегка раздвинув пальцы.

— Я… Я не очень хороша в этом, — отвечает она, и ее голос дрожит. Он отводит одну ее руку прочь от лица, целует тонкую ладонь, и зажимает ее пальцы в кулачок. Маринетт, не сопротивляясь, внимательно следит за его движениями.

— Повторение — мать учения, — улыбается Нуар.

Она закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, а когда открывает их, во взгляде появляется та же упрямая решимость, что и вчера, и пусть девушка до сих пор заливается краской, она тянется вверх, одновременно притягивая его к себе, чтобы слиться в поцелуе. На мгновение он тает в ее руках, и она перехватывает инициативу. Но этот волшебный момент разрушает смешок Маринетт, и Кот отстраняется, с недоумением глядя сверху вниз на девушку.

— Прости… — выдавливает она сквозь хихиканье. Хотя она, кажется, не очень сожалеет. — Я просто… просто, можешь дать мне минутку?

Адриан молча подчиняется, не понимая, что он такого сделал, а она улыбается, выползает из-под него и все еще хихикает. Он тупо продолжает смотреть, пока она садится, продолжая посмеиваться про себя. Маринетт замечает его недоуменный взгляд и берет себя в руки. 

— Я просто… я просто вдруг вспомнила о похожей ситуации, извини…

Он медленно моргает, пытаясь понять, о чем может идти разговор, но прежде чем он к чему-либо приходит, она уже у него на коленях глядит на него сквозь ресницы. Налитая румянцем, со слегка приоткрытыми губами, такая чувственная, что он уже не может ни о чем думать. Ее руки, обвившись вокруг его шеи, играют с волосами на затылке, и она выжидающе смотрит на него. Но хотя внезапное хихиканье можно объяснить ее неловкостью и застенчивостью, оно слегка поколебало уверенность парня, поэтому все, что он может, это любоваться ею. Девушка ухмыляется и, наклонившись к нему, целует его в кончик носа.

Но мозг Адриана похоже просто неисправен, потому что он брякает:

— Подожди, так ты целовала кого-то раньше?

Маринетт наклоняет голову в замешательстве, прежде чем осознает, что он спрашивает о ее внезапном приступе смешков. Она усмехается, словно сейчас снова разразится смехом.

— Да.

— Он прижал тебя к земле, а ты его поцеловала?

Маринетт не может снова удержаться от смеха, а Адриан не понимает, что тут смешного.

— Проблемы?

— Нет! Нет, я имею в виду, это просто… это так неожиданно.

Он вдруг понимает, что сгорает от любопытства и желания узнать, кто это мог быть. Он так задумывается, мысленно просматривая список всех подозреваемых, что не замечает внутреннюю борьбу, отразившуюся на ее лице. Услышав вздох, он переводит взгляд на девушку. Она обеспокоенно кусает губы.

— Маринетт? — спрашивает он мягко. Она поднимает на него взгляд, и он видит там вину.

За несколько мгновений на ее лице отражается целая гамма эмоций, просто неуловимая для понимания. В конце концов, девушка, немного поежившись, качает головой.

— Нет, ничего. Прости.

На мгновение он задается вопросом, что если она собирается оттолкнуть его и сказать, что это было ошибкой, но Кот отвергает эту мысль, чтобы разобраться с более важным вопросом на данный момент. Маринетт хмурится, и он понимает, что никогда не хочет видеть этого снова. Поэтому он, наконец, шевелится и круговыми движениями гладит ей спину. Но нежные ласки не утешают ее, а, кажется, делают еще более обеспокоенной, что приводит парня в растерянность. Маринетт, словно открытая книга, написанная на другом языке, и хотя он выучивает новые слова каждый день, там есть еще некоторые вещи, которые он никогда не сможет понять без посторонней помощи. Нуар опускает руки на ее бедра и пытается снова:

— Маринетт?

— А как же Ледибаг? — спрашивает она после долгого молчания, и разум подсказывает ему, что это совсем не то, о чем она хотела спросить. Но он отвечает, так правдиво, как может, ведь он рассказал ей достаточно о своей безответной любви, и не может притворяться, что ее не существует.

— Я люблю ее, — его ответ так прост, и так сложен, и он жалеет, что нет другой правды. Он продолжает: — Но я здесь, с тобой.

Нуар беспомощно надеется, что сказал достаточно, беспомощно жаждет снова увидеть ее улыбку. Но она лишь задумчиво кивает, и он чувствует себя разбитым. Он не хочет ее расстраивать, но не видит способа исправить ошибку, не оставляя ее в покое, но он слишком далеко зашел, чтобы так поступить. Он, наконец, просто шепчет извинения в немного другом виде:

— Пожалуйста, улыбнись, Маринетт, — он взывает к ней и знает, что это эгоистичная просьба. Она смотрит на него с удивлением, и он облегченно выдыхает, видя, что, по крайней мере, морщинки между ее бровей разгладились.

Она быстро приходит в себя и притягивает его к себе для короткого поцелуя, а затем шепчет ему в губы: — Ты не виноват, это все я, прости, — с таким жаром, что он почти верит в это. Но он знает, что это не может быть правдой, и когда она отстраняется, слабо ему улыбаясь, он чувствует такое тепло в груди, что отказывается от всех слов и накрывает ее губы. Он целует ее глубоко и страстно, пытаясь передать все свои чувства через действия и она отвечает тем же. Его руки бродят по ее телу, нежно лаская, словно извиняясь за то, что он не может дать ей, и представляя собой разительный контраст с энергичным движениям его губ. Ее ноги обхватывают его талию и он позволяет себе утонуть в ней, в ее вкусе и запахе, в ощущении ее тела, молча соглашаясь забыть недавний разговор. В другой раз, может быть, но сейчас они насладятся временем, проведенным друг с другом.

Но их время ограничено и пиликанье кольца напоминает об этом. Она отстраняется, тяжело дыша. Прекрасна, словно сияя изнутри, в этом состоянии, до которого он ее довел. Он утыкается в изгиб ее шеи, а она массирует его плечи, опускаясь ниже по спине. Адриан хотел бы остаться вот так навсегда, но она мягко отстраняется.

— Ты должен идти, — говорит она, и он ненавидит эти слова почти так же сильно, как он ненавидит видеть ее грустной.

— Я могу не… — напоминает он. Она закусывает губу и качает головой.

— Увидимся завтра? — спрашивает она, и парень снова чувствует пронизывающий холод одиночества, но тепло ее взгляда удерживает его от промерзания более чем полностью.

— …Я никогда не заставлю даму ждать, — отвечает он, но без привычного кокетства.

Он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, пока есть шанс. Он не может понять, почему она не хочет его знать. Но он сделает так, как она хочет. (Он сделал бы для нее все, и эта мысль, вероятно, должна была напугать его, но она спокойно и удовлетворенно оседает среди его мыслей о Маринетт).

***

 

Он слышит крики, прежде чем что-либо заметить, и сразу же выбегает в коридор. Остальная часть класса следует за ним, и, естественно, он находит возможность ускользнуть в общей суматохе. Как только вопли заглушаются закрытой дверью, он трансформируется и выскальзывает из классной комнаты. В школе становится все тише и тише, пока Кот бежит туда, откуда он первоначально услышал крики. Вскоре он понимает, что не слышит голосов. Но грохот чего-то тяжелого направляет его в сторону библиотеки. Он видит там группу учеников, забившихся в угол, и библиотекаря, или ту, что раньше была им, выстраивающую тюрьму из книг. Герой бросается к школьникам, что машут ему, прося о помощи, но при этом не произносят ни звука.

— Что? Языки проглотили? — спрашивает Нуар, а подростки лишь открывают рты, по-прежнему не издавая ни звука. Визг библиотекаря позади — единственный звук, что говорит ему отпрыгнуть с пути мчащейся на него книжной полки. Но он упускает момент и врезается в стену из книг, позволяя студентам избежать той же участи. Они отползают и выбегают прочь из библиотеки в тот же момент, когда появляется Ледибаг. (Один ее вид заставляет сердце пропустить удар, но это даже близко не так приятно, как должно быть. Интересно, почему?)

— Добрый день, моя леди, — приветствует Кот и что-то меняется в ее лице, но у него нет времени, чтобы понять что, так как библиотекарь надвигается на них.

— ВЫ НЕ МОЖЕТЕ ЗАТКНУТЬСЯ? — вопит она в мегафон, и Кота отбрасывает звуковой волной. Когда он вскакивает на ноги, Ледибаг приземляется за ним.

— Я не думаю, что акума в мегафоне, — все, что она говорит, и он кивает. Все же, сейчас, вероятно, не лучший момент, чтобы говорить. А разум подсказывает, что у них вообще не бывает таких моментов.

— Попробуем напасть с обеих сторон? — предлагает Кот, героиня кивает и отпрыгивает влево. Он же бежит вправо, а затем подпрыгивает, оттолкнувшись от книжного шкафа, в воздух.

— Эй, ты! — кричит он, и библиотекарь вздрагивает и, рыча, поворачивается к нему.

— ЧТО Я СКАЗАЛА? — кричит она в ответ, и Кот оказывается снова подкинут в воздух. Но он готов на этот раз, и ловко группируется. Смотря, как Ледибаг приближается к библиотекарю, он считает, что бой дается им слишком уж легко.

Что, конечно, не может быть правдой, и библиотекарь с легкостью отбрасывает девушку и закидывает сверху книгами. Злодейка выскакивает за дверь, и Кот бросается к завалам.

— Ледибаг? — отчаянно зовет он, и слышит приглушенный голос:

— Я здесь. И вроде бы в порядке, но когда я двигаюсь, меня заваливает еще больше, — ее голос звучит раздраженно даже через груды макулатуры. Нуар сразу же начинает копаться в бумаге.

Молчание длится еще несколько секунд, и Кот понимает, если он хочет что-то сказать, то он должен это сказать именно сейчас.

— Так, раз уж мы здесь, Ледибаг, может, покотолкуем?

Он нутром чувствует, как она закатывает глаза на его беззаботный голос.

— Что тебе нужно, котик?

Адриан сглатывает и продолжает:

— Я люблю тебя, Ледибаг, — наконец он произносит те слова, которые пытается сказать с тех пор, как он встретил ее. И все же он не чувствует облегчения. Он не может видеть ее реакцию, и поэтому продолжает копаться в груде книг. — Я всегда буду любить тебя, моя леди.

Он слышит тихое: «Кот …» и, хотя шепот звучит душераздирающе грустно, он сосредотачивается лишь на том, чтобы услышать ее. Он движется быстрее, рыская среди завалов, уверенный, что сейчас отыщет ее.

— Но я боюсь, что не могу сдержать свое обещание. Я люблю еще кое-кого. Ваш верный слуга не остался вам верен, — заканчивает он, вытягивая напарницу из кучи, и поворачивается бежать, когда она оказывается полностью на свободе. Направляясь к двери, он не видит ее широко распахнувшиеся глаза и не слышит тихий выдох: «Что?», так как погружен в горько-сладкие чувства облегчения и потери. 

Он оглядывается только, чтобы убедиться, что она следует за ним. Ведь им еще надо поймать библиотекаря. Она совсем близко, и они останавливаются, чтобы посмотреть на злодейку с безопасного расстояния.

— Подожди, Кот! Что ты такое говоришь? — спрашивает Леди, глядя на того растерянно. Нуар видит, как она сконфужена, но ее вопрос привлекает библиотекаря, и они оба уворачиваются от звуковой ударной волны. Но Ледибаг спешит присоединиться к нему снова.

— Ты сказал, что любишь? — спрашивает она, наконец, догоняя его, и тут же отпрыгивает, уворачиваясь от книг летящих к ним, подобно снарядам.

Он не знает, что происходит, но отвечает:

— Да, я сказал, что я любил тебя! — он понимает, насколько это напряженная тема, лишь после того, как говорит это. Библиотекарь вздрагивает от крика и поворачивается к нему.

Ледибаг только качает головой.

— Нет, ты сказал, что любишь кого-то еще, — кричит она через всю комнату, и библиотекарь начинает наступать на нее.

Кот не понимает, зачем она его допрашивает. Мысль о том, что леди ревнует его, не приносит удовлетворения. Только небольшое беспокойство.

— Ну да, так и сказал… — гораздо тише отвечает он. Но этого видимо достаточно для библиотекаря, потому что та снова визжит в мегафон:

— ХВАТИТ БОЛТАТЬ! — она бросает в Ледибаг, пытающуюся добраться до Кота, ниоткуда взявшийся шкаф.

— Ты знаешь эту девушку так хорошо? Я-я имею в виду, ты уверен, что это любовь? — кричит героиня, полностью игнорируя жертву акумы, и уклоняется от атак на одном автомате.

Кот чувствует, как гнев растет в нем на эти слова, но быстро успокаивается. Тем не менее, он не может игнорировать ощущение, что ее реакция была вызвана ревностью. Идея, что Ледибаг отвечает на его чувства, стучится незваным гостем в голову. Это должно вызвать в нем эйфорию, но чем больше он об этом думает, тем ярче образ Маринетт вспыхивает перед ним, искрящийся и улыбающийся. Он помнит ее тепло, чувства, какие он испытывал рядом с ней, и хоть они были не такими яркими, как чувства к Ледибаг, они ему нужны куда больше. И поэтому он знает, как ответить на вопрос Леди.

(Да. Абсолютно точно, да.)

Но он не дает ответа, а просто кричит ей: 

— Потом!

Но она, кажется, поняла, что он ей ответит, потому что она просто шепчет: — О, боже… — А затем кричит, — Талисман Удачи! — вызывая все, что необходимо, чтобы положить конец битве.

— Кот! Лови! — слышит он и видит, как что-то летит по воздуху. Парень вскакивает, ловя что-то похожее на летающую тарелку, оказывающуюся крышкой от мусорного бака.

— Она ненавидит шум. Шумим столько, сколько можем! — командует Ледибаг, и Кот удивляется, что она заметила это во время боя. Но Ледибаг удивительна, как и всегда, подмечает он, прежде чем достать жезл и начать бить по крышке.

— Эй, эй, эй! Ты раздражаешь, старушка, и знаешь что? — дразнится он, а библиотекарь, кажется, с трудом поворачивается к нему.

— ОС-С-С-СТАНОВИСЬ! — кричит та, но каждый удар дубинкой по металлу крышки, заставляет ее умолкать. Прокричав: «Катаклизм!», Нуар разрушает все на своем пути. Грохот вокруг него и шум металлической крышки окончательно парализуют библиотекаря.

Ледибаг пробирается к женщине, хватает очки прямо с ее лица и разламывает их, выпускает черную бабочку. Она очищает акуму и восстанавливает окружение своим очищающим светом, а Кот смотрит на все это, как если бы это было в последний раз. Конечно, это не так, но что-то изменилось. Он смотрит на солнце, зная, что это его последний шанс, прежде чем оно погаснет для него навсегда, и как только они поднимают кулаки и хором проговаривают «Миссия выполнена!», он чувствует, что это конец чего-то большого.

Ледибаг с пылу сражения, кажется, вспоминает о чем они говорили, и краснеет, смотря на него.

— Что ж! Мне пора! Пока! — слишком громко прощается она, но Кот едва это замечает, потому что думает о том, что будет сегодня. Совсем скоро он увидит Маринетт, но всего на несколько минут. Он знает, что он не должен прикасаться к ней, а только поговорить с ней и все исправить. (Он не знает, о чем думал, считая, что будет в порядке, встречаясь с Маринетт только по ночам. Он хотел видеть ее все время, во время занятий и после школы и на крыше ночью. Он хотел быть с ней и наедине, и он хотел спрятать ее ото всех. Он пропал, но это нормально, потому что Маринетт была с ним.)

***

 

Он приземляется на ее крышу, буквально чувствуя энергию, бегущую по телу. Он так полон мыслей о Маринетт, что не замечает ее прямо перед собой, такую обеспокоенную и виноватую.

— Маринетт, мне нужно сказать тебе кое… — начинает он, но она качает головой.

— Нет, сначала я скажу, — отвечает она, выглядя так обеспокоенно, что он снова пытается:

— Маринетт, пожалуйста, это важно.

— Кот, послушай...

Они замолкают, глядят друг на друга, а потом снова попытаются начать.

— Я… — одновременно говорят они и осекаются. Маринетт, кажется, теряет терпение и прижимает руки к его рту.

— Кот. Пожалуйста, — и он сдается. (Конечно, он сдается.) Он целует ей ладонь, прежде чем убрать ее ото рта, и покорно молчит. Он хочет рассказать ей, он хочет сказать. Но раз она просит его подождать, он подчинится.

Она прижимает руки к груди, потупив взгляд.

— Во-первых, я хочу сказать, что мне жаль, что я не сказала тебе раньше, так как не была уверена, как именно сказать об этом, чтобы не изменить или разрушить все. И поэтому я просто молчала, но потом все стало сложно и я хотела тебе сказать, но не стала, потому что мне было страшно, а потом ты говоришь мне, но не мне, что ты любишь меня-меня, и я поняла, что должна была сказать и, честно говоря, я должна уже сказать тебе, как я и сказала, думаю, я просто испугалась, но я должна сказать тебе, что я — Ледибаг?

Адриан сортирует чрезмерно часто повторяющиеся слова, пытаясь выудить важную информацию из ее нервного монолога, но он так застревает на «ты сказал мне, что любишь меня», что почти пропускает реальное признание. Но, хотя он слышит эти слова, мозг отказывается их обрабатывать и парень просто смотрит в лицо Маринетт, которая криво улыбается, и каждая секунда его молчания отзывается болью для нее. Он моргает, наклоняет голову и снова моргает.

Что?

Подождите.

Что?

— Ты — Ледибаг? — ошеломленно переспрашивает он.

Ее руки взметнулись к лицу. — Сюрприз? — предполагает она с крошечной, болезненной улыбкой, и Адриан, наконец, все осознает.

— Ты — Ледибаг? — повторяет он громче, и она опускает руки и глаза. Его взгляд падает на ее серьги, и парень попытался вспомнить хоть раз, когда она не носила бы их. Адриан никак не может состыковать это, и задается вопросом, почему он никогда не сравнивал двух девушек, в которых влюбился? Он до сих пор этого не делает, но кусочки пазла начинают собираться вместе.

— Прости! Я не знала, что делать, когда я оказалась с тобой на крыше, и ты говорил мне такие вещи, которые никогда не говорил мне, как Ледибаг, а я думала, что просто забочусь о напарнике, но это не просто забота, а потом ты поцеловал меня, и я подумала: «О, это, определенно не совсем то, что ты должен испытывать к просто напарнику…», а потом ты сказал мне, как Ледибаг, что сдаешься, потому что влюбился в меня…

Он давится смешком, который переходит в громкий хохот. Кот осознает, что влюбился в нее, потому что решил, что она любила его, и потом он понял, что он не любит ее больше, чем ее же. Это было беспредельно смешно. Через истерику он слышит, что она, наконец, умолкает. Он кладет руку ей на плечо.

— Ты несешь бессвязную чепуху, когда нервничаешь, — на это замечание она фыркает.

— Да ты что, — бормочет она.

— Все это время я думал, что ты ревнуешь, — сквозь смешки замечает он, пока его рука медленно спускается по ее. Маринетт немного вздрагивает, а затем подхватывает смех.

— Ревную? К самой себе? 

Его ладонь достигает цели, и они переплетают пальцы. Адриан не планирует куда-либо теперь ее отпускать.

— Я влюбился в тебя дважды.

Она смотрит на него с улыбкой, сияющей, как солнце, и он задается вопросом, как он никогда не замечал в ней Ледибаг.

— Так ты не злишься?

— Немного, — он наклоняется и целует ее в нос. Она немного косит глазами, пытаясь на него посмотреть, и Адриан чувствует в себе очередной всплеск любви. Он не уверен, что когда-либо будет в состоянии злиться на нее. 

— Я тоже. Я имею в виду, я думаю, что тоже люблю тебя? Ну, наверное, мы все еще молоды, так что кто знает, но как бы я старалась не любить тебя, в итоге я все равно оказалась здесь… — она умолкает, вздыхая и надувая щеки, а он смеется над ее неловкостью. Он тоже чувствует это, некое напряжение, но уверен, что и оно скоро рассеется.

— Маринетт? Теперь я могу рассказать, кто я? — с надеждой спрашивает он. 

Она кивает, и он отменяет трансформацию. И вот, перед девушкой стоит во всей своей красе Адриан. Она смотрит на него в течение нескольких секунд, а потом отпускает руку и кидается на другую сторону крыши.

Он застывает в мгновение и переглядывается с Плаггом, который пожимает плечами и лениво отплывает прочь. Но Адриан уже решил, что он не позволит этой девушке уйти, так что он быстро бежит к ней. Совсем близко. Она сидит в углу, руками обхватив голову, и ему остается только задаться вопросом, чего она так испугалась, что сбежала от него.

— Маринетт? — тихо спрашивает он, а сердце колотится от мысли, что она отвергает его. Он не хочет, чтобы ее свет исчез из его жизни.

— Нет, я проводила дни и ночи, думая о тебе! Я пыталась признаться тебе! Я так не могу, ты не можешь просто быть одним и тем же человеком, это несправедливо! — кричит она. Ее глаза широко распахнуты в панике, но она не пытается снова убежать, поэтому он подходит ближе. — Я так старалась не любить тебя, потому что была влюблена в тебя же! Какой теперь в этом смысл? Я только отпустила тебя, ты просто не можешь быть им! 

Адриан не до конца понимает, что она имеет в виду, но не слышит отказа, поэтому просто наклоняется к ней и берет ее руки в свои. Она продолжает поток восклицаний, а он спокойно смотрит в ее лицо, ее глаза, растерянно поднятые вверх брови, форму ее слегка изогнутых губ, пока она говорит. Он улыбается, и вот, девушка, наконец, замолкает.

— Маринетт?

— Да?

— Могу я поцеловать тебя?

Маринетт еще раз расстроенно бормочет: «Это несправедливо». А затем она притягивает его к себе, и Адриан до сих пор не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что происходит у нее в голове, но в тот момент, когда его губы касаются ее, он понимает, что ему необязательно сейчас это знать. Пока он держит ее в своих руках, у него достаточно времени, чтобы это выяснить.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3837694)


End file.
